303 Under The Gun
by KateB-fan
Summary: Luego de un desencanto profesional y personal, Kate encuentra apoyo en su "alma gemela", es mi primer fic que tendrá un segundo capítulo, espero que les guste! Otro M...
1. Chapter 1

**La realidad es que me gustaría que todo hubiera seguido así hasta el final, pero pasarán muchas cosas más esta temporada. Espero que a pesar de que las cosas cambien en el segundo capítulo de este fic, igual puedan disfrutarlo! (si, hay segundo capítulo)  
><strong>

**Quiero dedicar este fic a todos mis nuevos amigos aquí, que como ya dije, disfrutan leyendo mis locuras y encima tengo el lujo de recibir una buena crítica de ellos. Gracias por el apoyo!  
><strong>

**303- Under The Gun**

Kate se sorprendió cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Estaba tratando de ordenar sus cosas porque había conseguido un buen lugar para mudarse. Era increíble que hubieran pasado tantos meses y recién ahora se pudiera ocupar de eso, pero por suerte se había encaminado todo y ahora tendría su propio hogar.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos mojados, si había llorado, no lo había notado, pero ahí estaba…

-Hey… Castle…- dijo con timidez y sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo él y se quedó ahí, sin moverse, contemplándola.

-Quieres pasar?- le dijo y le dio la espalda, volviendo a lo que hacía.

-Si… bueno…- dijo él con nerviosismo y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Dime…- dijo ella e hizo una pausa en lo que hacía para mirarlo.

-Solo… quería saber como estabas…- dijo él con seriedad, el detalle de las lágrimas en los ojos no se le había pasado por alto.

-Bien… estoy bien… un poco desilusionada… es todo…- dijo ella y miró hacia el suelo, ocultándole su mirada.

-No parece…- dijo él y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos- ven aquí…- le dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate se entregó al abrazo y a pesar de que no sentía ese nudo en la garganta característico que la obligaba a descargar su llanto, lloró… y él la sostuvo, pasaron largos minutos sin hablar, solo abrazados y sin otro sonido que el de la respiración de él y el llanto ahogado de ella…

Cuando por fin pudo reponerse, lo miró a los ojos y él secó sus lágrimas con los dedos, besó su frente y sonrió.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado no?- le dijo y ella vio, de ser posible, más intensidad en su mirada que en sus palabras.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Te estás mudando?- le dijo él y sin soltarla, observó a su alrededor.

-Casi…- dijo ella y sonrió, casi se había olvidado de su tristeza.

-Te ayudo?- le dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta… tengo todo controlado…- le dijo y él la soltó muy a su pesar.

-Entonces, te invito a comer pizza… qué me dices?- le dijo y sonrió.

-Castle…- comenzó a decir ella, pero supo que no podía ni quería negarse, él le hacía demasiado bien como para seguir alejándolo.

Salieron caminando del hotel de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Kate no quería pensar, y Castle simplemente no podía creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo…

Caminaron un par de calles y entraron a un lugar sencillo pero bien arreglado. Pidieron pizza y compartieron la cerveza. Kate sonreía y lo miraba de una manera en que él sintió por fin, que estaba cerca, tan cerca como podía estar de ella.

Kate disfrutó cada segundo, charlaron de temas relacionados con el trabajo… del tesoro que finalmente habían encontrado. Castle le contó algunos chistes que le hicieron doler las costillas de tanto reír y finalmente, tal como hicieron a la ida, caminaron hacia el hotel, pero esta vez, él se atrevió a tomarla del hombro y ella lo abrazó, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca que a pesar de ser una noche fría, ella casi no lo notó…

-Gracias, Castle… realmente te necesitaba… quiero decir… necesitaba tu compañía…- le dijo y ambos sonrieron, había sido una equivocación bastante significativa y ninguno de los dos quería aclarar lo que ya estaba claro.

-Siempre…- le dijo él y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando ella lo miró y su sonrisa se desvaneció, para dar paso a… qué era? Emoción? Amor? Gratitud? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que quería quedarse y perderse en esos ojos verdosos el resto de sus días…

-Quieres pasar un momento?- le dijo ella con seriedad, sabía que él le debía una respuesta, había estado esquivo esos días desde que ella le había propuesto relajarse y aprovechar el momento que vivían sin compromisos.

-Mmm… no lo se…- Castle sacudió la cabeza y ella sonrió- no creo que puedas descansar si estoy aquí…

-Anda… pasa… te haré un café…- le dijo ella y él trató de dominar sus nervios y la siguió hasta adentro, cerrando la puerta mientras ella preparaba un café para cada uno.

Mientras ella se ocupaba del café, Castle recorrió el escaso lugar y encontró sus libros, apilados en una caja, todos en perfecto estado y abrió la copia que él mismo le había firmado y sonrió mientras la leía…

-Arrepentido de lo que escribiste ahí?- le dijo ella con ambas tazas en la mano.

-Sorprendido de haberte podido decir tan rápido lo bella que eres no solo por fuera, cosa que está a la vista- dijo y sonrió, haciéndola ruborizar- sino también por dentro…- agregó y cerró el libro.

-Castle…- dijo ella cuando sus manos se rozaron suavemente en el momento de entregarle la taza de café.

-Si? – dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

-Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?- le dijo en un tono que él no pudo descifrar. No había solo deseo, pasión, sino también necesidad, pero no física, sino emocional…

-Kate…- dijo y estiró su mano, tocando suavemente su mejilla, casi turbado por la forma en que ella le hablaba.

-Tienes planes con Gina?- dijo mordiéndose el labio, no quería demostrarle lo celosa que eso la ponía.

-Gina?- dijo él que por un momento se había olvidado de Gina y de lo que se suponía estaba pasando entre ellos- no…

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella en tono bajo, casi avergonzada, realmente lo necesitaba cerca…

-Kate…- dijo y ella se acercó, besando sus labios en pequeños intervalos, sin permitirle seguir hablando- yo…

-Shhh… Castle… - le susurró ella sobre sus labios- no hablemos mas…- le dijo mientras desabotonaba su camisa y lo empujaba hacia su cama, sus manos acariciando su torso con tanta intensidad que él pensó que le quedarían marcas….

Cuando él se recostó en su cama, ella colocó ambas piernas a los costados de él y se quitó la parte de arriba de su conjunto. Él se quedó observándola casi hipnotizado y ella sonrió, buscando otra vez sus labios con los de ella.

Ya se conocían suficiente, el juego previo no duró tanto como las otras veces, ella se colocó encima de él y juntos se movieron estableciendo su ritmo…

Minutos más tarde, él la sostuvo mientras se perdía en sus ojos nublados por el placer y la escuchaba gritar su nombre, que nunca le había sonado tan increíble…

Aún agitada y con el cabello lloviéndole sobre la cara de él, ella le sonrió y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Castle la abrazó y se acomodaron bajo las sábanas, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y la mano en su abdomen, él sosteniéndola como si fuese a romperse, y la nariz apoyada en su cabeza, sintiendo el aroma a cerezas que tanto adoraba…


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que hayan podido disfrutar el romance, porque ahora se empiezan a complicar las cosas...  
><strong>

**303- Under The Gun (2º parte)**

Pasaron toda la noche juntos, ninguno de los dos se despertó. Y al otro día, se sobresaltaron por el sonido del celular de ella…

-Beckett…- dijo ella con cara de dormida mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de él para poder hablar más cómoda- si… de acuerdo… voy… si… yo le aviso a Castle… no… yo le aviso…- dijo ella y cortó.

-Mmmm… -dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo, aún no se reponía de la sensación que le causaba el tenerla así, piel contra piel, sin que ella se resistiera.

-Nos esperan en el precinto… tenemos un caso… Ryan y Esposito están en la escena…

-Mmm…- dijo él y la colocó encima de él, su deseo evidente contra el abdomen de ella- no podemos ir luego?

-Castle…- le dijo ella luchando contra las ganas de dejarse llevar- es trabajo…- dijo y lo miró sonriente cuando advirtió que él sonreía- qué?

-Nada… no te escapaste… ni me echaste… pasamos toda la noche juntos y sobrevivimos…- le dijo acariciando su espalda intensamente.

-Claro que si…- dijo ella con orgullo- pero ahora debemos ir a trabajar…

-Estás segura?- le dijo él mientras deslizaba las manos hacia abajo, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-No… pero debemos irnos… ya!- dijo y ambos comenzaron a reírse incontrolablemente.

El día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, ambos estaban felices, pero nadie les preguntó por qué… todos sabían que seguramente algo estaba sucediendo, pero nadie se animaba a preguntar…

Ese mismo día a la noche, cuando él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta del hotel, ella se deshizo en sonrisas y miradas con segundas intensiones, pero él se mantuvo a raya… sabía que le debía una explicación y confiaba en que las cosas salieran como él esperaba.

Ella lo invitó a pasar y él lo hizo, nervioso porque quería plantearle lo que él quería en el futuro para ambos…

-Kate…- le dijo sentado en un silloncito que ella tenía al lado de la cama.

-Rick… estos días… han sido… todo ha sido increíble… pero… digo… yo creo que deberíamos hablar… para mi todo es perfecto… pero tú me dijiste que querías pensarlo y… me importa lo que tú quieras hacer… o estés pensando ahora…

-Si… lo se… se que te debo una respuesta…- le dijo y aclaró su garganta, y luego aspiró hondo, no queriendo equivocarse ni que ella malinterpretara ninguna palabra.

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, dándole la posibilidad de hablar primero.

-Kate… yo también me he sentido maravillosamente bien estos días… te sentí más cerca que nunca y todo lo que compartimos… y no me refiero a la cama solamente… fue lo que siempre me imaginé entre nosotros…

-Me alegra…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, de alguna forma imaginaba que había un "pero".

-Pero no me alcanza… no puedo pensar en que te transformaste en mi amante… en que tengo que callar lo que siento por ti… no puedo… lo siento… por eso… quería preguntarte si hay forma de que replanteemos los términos de esta relación…

-Replantear?

-Quiero ser tu novio… quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento…

-Pero Rick… eso no…

-Te avergüenzas de mi, Kate?- dijo él como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la cara.

-No… cómo se te ocurre?- le dijo ella y sintió como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Pues eso es lo que parece…- le dijo él con rabia.

-Rick…- dijo ella y le tomó las manos- esto no tiene que ver contigo… es conmigo… soy yo la que está imposibilitada de brindarte lo que necesitas…- le dijo mientras lloraba.

-Por qué? Por qué haces esto? Me obligas a mantener una relación con Gina…

-Yo no te obligué…

-Es cierto, no lo hiciste… pero me sugeriste que mejor era si no rompía mi relación con ella porque tú no me podías asegurar que lo nuestro durara…Y sabes qué? Yo no amo a Gina…

-Ah, no? Y por qué sigues con ella?

-Me lo preguntas en serio?- dijo él enojado.

-Por que no la dejaste si en realidad querías estar conmigo? Quizás porque no querías quedarte solo si te arriesgabas… como todos los hombres, verdad?

-No des vuelta las cosas, Kate… tú me dijiste que estabas sola y así estabas bien… y que no me pedías que dejara a Gina…

-Lo se… se lo que dije… de todas formas… ya no estoy mas sola… - dijo con bronca.

-Ah no?- dijo él y respiró hondo para apaciguar su furia- y dónde está él? Donde estuvo mientras tú lo necesitabas? Donde pasó la noche ayer? Donde lo tienes, debajo de tu cama? – le dijo y se levantó del sillón.

-Es… es una larga historia…

-Acaso él sabe que mientras él piensa que está en una relación contigo, tú pasas la noche conmigo y me haces el versito de la mujer abandonada y que necesita mi protección?- le dijo y ella se colocó frente a él, sus ojos despidiendo dagas que lo hubieran matado de haber sido reales.

-No seas cruel, Castle…- le dijo ella con rabia.

-Cruel? Tú eres cruel conmigo… tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti y juegas con eso… jugaste con eso desde el principio… nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer esto…- le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella.

Kate levantó la mano y antes de meditarlo, le pegó una bofetada. Él apenas pestañeó, la miró unos segundos más y luego salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Kate se acurrucó en su cama y lloró tanto que se quedó dormida…

Al día siguiente, no sabía que hacer… deseaba que él no hubiera pensado en renunciar, pero no podría culparlo si lo hacía…

Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, escuchó su celular.

-Beckett…- respondió y contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que era él.

-Hey… solo… quería decirte que me tomaré el día hoy… tengo que acompañar a Gina al médico… pero no pienses que me iré cobardemente de mi trabajo… voy a seguir cumpliendo y tendrás que verme todos los días, deseando que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

-Castle… -trató de interrumpir ella.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, Kate… y puedo garantizarte que no notarás nada raro en mi… estaré como siempre… la que no podrá vivir con ello serás tú…- le dijo y sin dejar que ella conteste, cortó la comunicación.

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos. No sabía si era peor que él se fuera o se quedara a torturarla. Tenía que conseguir un novio, aunque fuera para mantener esa mentira que había urdido por miedo… él nunca la entendería… porque ella tampoco podía entender por qué hacía eso…


End file.
